Shadow
Shadow is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by "Little" Jacob Hughes from his apartment on Dillon St. in the Schottler district of Broker, Liberty City. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to find the dealer in South Bohan. *Follow the dealer to his supplier on foot. Stay behind him and try not to be seen. *You spooked the dealer. Keep following him to the supplier. (if he detects you) *The dealer is in the apartment block. Follow or chase, but don't attack him. *Damage the lock to break open the door. (if he detects you) *Take down the dealer and his suppliers. Enemies *Dealer *Suppliers *African Americans Walkthrough As Niko enters Little Jacob's apartment, he gets a surprise introduction from Badman by being pinned down, and threatened with a box cutter. Jacob assures that Niko is friendly, so Badman helps him up and apologizes. Jacob then explains that there are dealers dealing drugs in their turf and they are not getting any profits from them. Badman wants Niko to head to Wallkill Avenue in Fortside and follow a dealer to the supplier. When he arrives, Niko follows the dealer as he heads back for more product to sell. Niko can go ahead and initiate a running chase with the dealer, or quietly tail him without being seen. If initiated, during the chase, the dealer will narrowly avoid being hit by a car, and will make a few attempts to stop Niko from catching him. When Niko reaches the dealers apartment the door will either be unlocked or locked, depending on whether or not you spooked the dealer. If the door is locked, Niko will have to shoot the lock to open the door. There are 3 men in the apartment that must be taken down. When the job is done, Niko will call Jacob to inform him that the competition is finished. Video Walkthrough 3p2xZPRxGb8 After the Mission The reward for completing this mission is $250. The mission Russian Revolution is unlocked. (only if The Master and the Molotov is completed first) Also, you can now do friend activities with Jacob. Trivia *When entering Little Jacob's apartment, he is seen lying on the couch. It appears that he is watching scrambled porn on the TV with Tuff Gong radio playing over it. *This mission is the first to involve traveling outside of the Broker-Dukes island. *Roman Bellic will call during this mission asking if Niko wants to play pool with him, but Niko says that this is not the best time since he's following the dealer. The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's calls in Have a Heart and I'll Take Her..., Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out and Roman's other call in Rigged to Blow. *When Roman calls this alerts the dealer. To avoid this go to options on your phone and select silent. The phone will vibrate and not draw any attention to yourself. de:Shadow es:Shadow pl:Shadow Category:Missions in GTA IV